Pining
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: When Carmilla goes away on a hunt Laura finds herself missing Carmilla more than she thought. It's a mixture of fluff and a bit of sad pining Laura. Hollstein One-shot.


It had been two days since Carmilla had gone and Laura was already pining for her girlfriend. Carmilla had gone on a hunt leaving a note to tell Laura she'd be away for a few days to gather her strength and to call her if she needed anything.

Laura had to resist the urge to phone Carmilla, she knew it may look pathetic but ever since Carmilla and Laura reunited after the battle they'd been closer than ever. Laura was used to seeing Carmilla a lot so the disappearance took her by surprise.

Finally pulling herself out of bed Laura decided to make another video diary but unfortunately her creativity was stunted and she ended up day dreaming about the broody vampire more. Grumbling she shut off her computer, deciding to get dressed and see if anyone was around. Walking over to the wardrobe she smiled when she saw a bunch of Carmilla's clothes hanging up.

Spotting a shirt that she liked, she quickly pulled it to her chest smiling when she caught the distinct smell of Carmilla's perfume lingering on the fabric. Pulling the shirt over her head, she straightened it out, the hem falling just above her knees.

Next she pulled on some of Carmilla's jeans on sighing when she noticed that they had big rips in, why did her girlfriend insist on wearing clothes that had holes in them?! Receiving a text from Perry, Laura headed down to meet them in the coffee shop on campus. Waving briefly as she saw Perry sat with Danny, Kirsch and Lafontaine.

* * *

'Hey little hottie, how's life?' Kirsch beamed at the small girl before wincing in pain. He turned to see a smug looking Danny glaring at him.

Laura moved to give Danny a hug before taking a seat between Danny and Laf.

'Nice shirt Hollis, I didn't know you were into Evanescence' they said raising an eyebrow to give the girl an impressed look.

Laura sheepishly turned to Lafontaine, a small smile playing on her lips.

'It's...ummm not mine'

'Ahhh, missing the vampire already huh?'

'Noooo, of course not' Laura tried but failed to convince the others, receiving knowing smirks and scoffs from the rest of the table.

'I think it's sweet that you miss her Laura'

'Thanks Per.'

* * *

They spent the day playing card games and watching sitcoms, arguing over what to put on television. Laura could just picture Carmilla sat with her, she could almost hear her sarcastic tone: _really cupcake? You're spending your day watching pointless television?! _

Laura felt lonely without Carmilla, she just wanted to see the vampire, to cuddle and maybe steal a kiss or two. She'd give anything to hear her voice, even for Carmilla to mock her, anything.

As if by magic, Laura's phone rang right on cue. Jumping up excitedly Laura excused herself, racing to answer the phone. A few seconds later she heard the voice she'd been dying to hear.

'Hey Creampuff, are you missing me?'

'You have no idea Carm, when are you coming back?'

Laura could hear muffled voices and she couldn't help but laugh when she heard Carmilla barking at someone to be quiet.

'Sorry about that cutie, some imbeciles don't know what quiet means. What were you saying?'

'I just asked when you were coming back'

'Sorry Sundance, I may be longer than I thought. Blood is apparently hard to come by in these areas'

Laura sighed suddenly feeling sadder than before which immediately caused the vampire to perk up, sensing that Laura was upset.

'Hey Laura I'll be back as soon as I can, don't worry. 'There was a pause before Carmilla continued 'look I have to go cutie, I'll be back soon so quit moping'

Laura was about to argue but she could almost see Carmilla's smirk on the other end.

'Oh shut up! Okay then, I'll talk to you later then'

The phone call was then cut short and Laura missed Carmilla even more. Slumping her shoulders she trudged back into the lounge flopping down on the couch next to Danny.

* * *

Carmilla still hadn't called and Laura was getting worried, she'd said she'd be back soon but that was yesterday and still there was no sign of her vampire. The day was more productive as Laura worked on her journalism project, occasionally getting distracted in drawing little doodles of her and Carmilla. She managed to eat a sandwich before giving up and devouring some cookies and grape soda.

After her project was finished she raided the room in search for something to entertain herself with. Pulling the yellow pillow to her chest she began watching numerous episodes of veronica mars, smiling when she thought of how long ago it seemed that Carmilla had mocked her journalistic knowledge and she'd received the nickname: _Lauraronica Mars._

Laura finally got some sleep at around 2am, her sugar rush wearing off and sleep hitting her hard. Her night was peaceful until she was gently woken by a soft hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Carmilla leaning over her. There was something different about the vampire, looking more closely Laura saw it, the blood.

* * *

Carmilla had a deep gash on her forehead and she had scratches along her arms but still she gave Laura a soft smile, moving slowly to sit on the bed. Laura flicked the lamp on before rushing out of the bed to grab the first aid kit.

'I don't need a nurse Laura'

Laura just gave Carmilla a look making the vampire fall silent as Laura got to work. After a few minutes Laura had managed to put a dressing over the wound on the vampire's forehead. Sitting back her eyes filled with concern waiting for an explanation of some sort. Sighing Carmilla started to explain.

'So I got to my usual hunting spot but someone else was already there, another vampire that decided to stake their claim. I told them to leave or they'd be sorry which they found hilarious calling me a child. Me?! I'm 334 years old.' She sounded so offended that Laura couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face.

'So I went off in search of blood and as I was gathering it some lackwit attacked me' Laura looked shocked and Carmilla didn't fail to notice the gasp that slipped out. 'Hey don't worry cupcake, I finished them off' her voice was smug but reassuring as she smirked at Laura looking immensely proud of herself.

Months ago Laura would have been repulsed by the statement but she had accepted the fact that Carmilla was a vampire, she was bound to eat people and she couldn't forget when she ate the creepy gingerbread lady to protect her. Laura was just relieved that Carmilla was finally back, just a bit more rugged then she'd been expecting.

Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla's cheek, her heart aching when she heard Carmilla wince in pain.

'I'm sorry that I kissed you and you're hurt it's just I was so worried and I didn't know where you were and god I missed you Carm,' Laura's rambling was cut off by a pair of lips brushing against her own, melting into the kiss Laura could feel herself smiling as she leaned in to deepen the kiss, tasting the blood on Carmilla's tongue.

They slowly pulled apart as Carmilla let their foreheads touch, her eyes fluttering down as she took in Laura's appearance. She saw that Laura was wearing one of her baggy Led Zeplin t-shirts and quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the girl. Laura smiled at her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

'You planning on stealing all of my belongings Cutie?'

'I'm only borrowing your shirt Carm, hardly stealing.'

Carmilla lightly nudged Laura before reaching over to pluck the yellow pillow from Laura's lap pointing at it suggestively.

'Case in point, you stole my pillow creampuff'

'Noooo! You stole my pillow; you are constantly stealing my pillow!'

'Can't prove it!' Carmilla stuck her tongue out at Laura clutching the pillow tightly. This was the Carmilla Laura had wanted to see, she may be battered and bruised but she was gradually becoming more open and now Carmilla would crack jokes that were only slightly offensive. Looking at this 334 year old vampire she felt so lucky, and after months of denying her feelings she'd finally accepted that Carmilla Karnstein was her girlfriend and she was in love with her.


End file.
